Silly Bella
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: Bella waked up one day only to find out that it's sunny, meaning no Cullens at school. Preparing for a boring day ahead of her, she notices people acting weirdly. What is going on? Will she ever find out? And what is Edward up to?


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!! This is just a story that popped into my head. I've never figured Bella to be one of those people who's into Valentine's day...so, well, I wrote this. Well, actually, I don't know why I wrote this... :D Anyway, I don't like the plot that much, but I spent time with it so I decided to post it.**

Silly Bella

I woke up to the chirpy tweets of the birds outside my window. I glanced at it and saw the sun, shining away like there was no tomorrow. I groaned, sun always meant no Edward. Reluctantly, I climbed out of bed and prepared for my day. Nothing could ever make this day more badly than it already is. I mean, a whole day without my vampire of a boyfriend?

I rushed through my breakfast, eager to get out of the house as soon as possible. The sooner I get to school, the sooner it'll end, meaning I can spend my time with Edward. Oh, just thinking about him made my heart melt. As I opened the door of my red Chevy, I noticed something on the driver's seat.

It was a small brown teddy bear holding a small bunch of lavender.

Huh, I can only guess who gave it to me, and I'm pretty sure with it. How sweet of Edward to do this for me? I took the lavender and smelled it. The scent's heavenly, and if I try hard enough, I swear I can smell his scent too. I sighed, missing him more.

When I got to school, I hurried to get to my first class. I sat on my seat, not really bothering to join in the conversations that Jessica was babbling about. I scanned the class though, the majority of them wearing red, black or white. Is it Christmas already? I shook my head. Of course not, Christmas was just a few months ago. So what's with the synchronized wardrobe? Is red the new 'in' color this season?

The rest of the morning classes droned on in a bubbly blur, everyone seemed to be excited for some reason. From what I have seen so far, there were more giggles coming from the girls and the boys were acting weirdly, more…shy? I tried to separate from everyone, wanting to be alone and wallow in my loneliness. There's something going on and I don't' want any of it. I wonder what Edward was doing now, seeing as he can't step out of the house in this weather. Does he know about this weirdness?

I walked into the cafeteria, paid for my lunch and headed for Jessica's table. Normally, I would've sat next to Edward, but seeing as he wasn't here… When I made it to the table, I noticed a small box. What could it be? I took it and looked at the tag. I read:

'To Bella, love from EAMC…'

Okay, what is Edward up to? I sat on my seat, taking a bit from my sandwich every now and then. I kept glancing at the small box, wonder what was inside. It was covered in dark purple bluish wrapping paper. I itched to open it but it looked so beautiful. I don't want to ruin it.

"Hey Bella, who's that from?" asked Jessica, followed by Angela. Mike, Tyler and Eric were trailing behind them, an uncomfortable look on all of their faces.

"Oh, this…" I trailed off, playing with the small box, turning it around and around and around. "It's from Edward."

"Aww," the two girls crooned, "that is so sweet!"

"He went to all that trouble?" said Angela in this sappy voice. Yeah, Edward got me a small gift, but what for? It's not Christmas – that, I'm sure of, and y birthday was months ago. Is this some kind of vampire thing?

"Yes…" I replied cautiously.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"

"But I don't want to…"

"Why?" asked Jessica. I blushed, not really wanting to tell her my excuse. She would probably laugh at me or something.

"I er…" I shifted in my seat, "I don't want to ruin the wrapping paper…"

I was right, she did laugh at my excuse. "Oh Bella! That's all?" I nodded.

"Just ignore Jessica," I heard Angela say. I smiled at her, showing her that I don't mind much. "But still, you have to open it." Looking at her pleading eyes, I relented.

"Okay, okay, I'll open it."

I gently ripped the paper and out stumbled a clear plastic box. There were three small mouth sized chocolates in them. The first one said 'I', the second 'Love', while the last said 'You'. I smiled wistfully, thanking Edward in my mind.

"Oh, it's chocolates!" announced Jess, jumping up and down her seat. I giggled at her actions for they briefly reminded me of Alice.

"Are you going to eat them?" asked Angela, referring to my now empty tray. Huh, when did I finish eating?

"No," I told her, "I think I'll wait 'til later." She nodded and ate her food. After a while, she nudged Eric, who was seated next to her, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. It made me croon in the inside. How sweet.

After lunch, the rest of the afternoon classes passed by like the morning classes. I was glad when the final bell rang. I dashed out of the class and ran as fast as I can without tripping towards the parking lot. I'm going to see Edward soon!

I rushed to get the front door open, half hoping that I would see Edward in my bedroom. That would be so typical of him. Running as I climbed the stairs, I charged into my room with a huge smile…only to be met with no one. As in, no one was inside. No Edward. I sank on my bed, totally depressed. Why wasn't he here?

I kicked my shoes off and shrugged my jacket off. Where is Edward? Maybe I could call him... I made to move out of the bed and back down the stairs to the landline, but something caught my eye. There was something taped on my closet door. I read it out loud:

"Dear Bella,

Sorry I can't be here to greet you, Alice threatened be to not come. She's planned something for us for later tonight. There's a dress in your closet that she said you should wear. I'll come pick you up at six, once it's dark enough.

All my love, Edward"

I peeked into my closet and saw a dress and a pair of high heels. Is Alice expecting me to wear that tonight? I took in a deep breath, letting it out five seconds later. I sure as hell am not wearing those heels!

_A few hours later…_

I waited patiently for Edward to come. I was already in the black dress, and to say the least, it looked good on me. There were two layers of the dress. The outer one was some kind of sponge material, with glitters scattered around it, making me look shiny. As the dress fans out near my knees, both layers fade slowly into the color red.

When I heard the unmistakable sound of tires on the driveway, I grabbed my handbag, waved a hurried goodbye to Charlie and ran out of the door. I decided to forgo Alice's choice of shoes and wore my own pair. My beloved black converse…

"Edward!" I threw my arms around him, wrapping him in a hug. "I've missed you today…" I murmured into his shirt. There was no doubt that he understood me though. I felt him breath in, probably smelling my hair since he didn't need to breathe.

"Hmm, and I you my dear Bella," he said in his velvety voice. He led me to his car, opening the door for me. I smiled, always the gentleman…

"Here Bella," he gave me a small box. It was bigger than the chocolates, but small all the same. I took it gingerly from his hands. Why is he doing this? He knows I don't like receiving gifts that much. "Open it." I did what I was told and opened it, despite of the pretty wrapping paper.

It was another box – a velvet box that was inside the wrapping paper. I opened it tentatively and the moment I laid eyes on what was inside, my mouth dropped open in shock. I looked at Edward and noted an anxious look on his face. Oh, he was waiting form my reaction.

"Wow, Edward. This is – this is…wow." There was no other word to describe it. Wow.

"'Wow', is that all?" he chuckled, which sent shivers p nice shivers – down my spine.

"It's beautiful Edward, where did you buy it?" I fingered the fine-looking necklace, imagining in my mind what it will look like if I wear it. I'm not sure if I'm pretty enough to wear it though, maybe I could persuade Edward to give this to Rosalie, either her or Alice. I am not worthy to wear this necklace.

"I didn't. It's a family heirloom. It belonged to my mother, and her mother, and so on." I didn't say anything for a while, too entranced with the beauty of the necklace. This belonged to his mother, and now, he's giving it to me. "Bella, tell what you are thinking."

"Oh, well," I paused, reluctant to tell him really what I was thinking. He might not like it. "I, umm, I think that I'm not worthy to wear this necklace. I'm too plain for it, I –"

"Bella," he placed a cold finger on my lips, halting me from speaking. "What are you talking about? Of course you're worthy to wear it. You are more beautiful than you could ever think. I keep telling you this and I don't mind telling you again: you are beautiful. You don't seem to see yourself clearly."

"I – thank you Edward" was all I could say. I mean, what could you say to that? That was like, the most heartfelt thing he had said to me in a long time. He must be so sure about my beauty, if you could call it that. I call it plainness.

As we journeyed to our date, I asked, "Edward, what's with all these gifts? I mean, you got me a cute teddy bear with lavenders, which I think smells wonderful, and then, during lunch, you gave me some chocolates. What's up? It's not my birthday…I think."

"Oh, silly Bella, only you would forget what day it was," he smiled that crooked smile, flashing it in my direction. I blushed, what does he mean?

"What?" I asked.

"Let me give you a small clue. What is the date today?"

Oh, it's the fourteenth of February. How could I have forgotten that? I blushed even more, realizing that I haven't got anything for Edward. What kind of a girlfriend am I?

"Happy Valentine's Day, my silly Bella."

**A/N: Hmm, do you like? No? Yes? Anywho, just review! (Hey, that rhymes...!)**

**=]  
**


End file.
